dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
World Tournament Saga
World Tournament Saga is the twelfth saga in the Dragon Ball Z series. The manga volume that it is made up of is "Tournament of the Heavens". This saga consists of ten episodes which occur after the Great Saiyaman Saga and before the Babidi Saga. The saga follows the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and concentrates on minor Dragon Ball Z characters along with some major ones competing in the tournament. The saga only shows about half the tournament with the rest seen in the following after Babidi Saga. This saga aired in Japan in 1993. In the United States it aired in 2001. This is part of US Season Seven Plot The story continues on from the Great Saiyaman Saga. The World Tournament Saga follows many of the Z Fighters along with minor characters competing in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan is blackmailed by Videl to join so she will not tell anyone he is the Great Saiyaman. However, it is apparent that the two have become romantically interested in each other, even though Gohan is too shy to admit it. The tournaments begins; first the Junior Division and then the Adult Division. Goten and Trunks, who are in the Junior Division, easily defeat their opponents and make it all the way to the finals. In the final round, they fight each other (this is ironic because Goten is Goku's son and Trunks is Vegeta's son, and Vegeta has longed to fight Goku for a long time). Both boys cheat countless times, such as using energy attacks on each other. They are seemingly matched while the crowd watches in awe and Chi-Chi and Bulma argue whose son will win. In midst of the battle, while Trunks has Goten bound, Goten transforms, thereby breaking the pact not to transform. Mr. Satan is horrified to see that the boy resembles the blonde-haired warrior who beat Cell. Trunks bets that he can beat Goten without using his left arm, but this gives Goten the advantage. At the end, Trunks wins by transforming and using an energy blast to push Goten out of the arena, making him the Junior Champion. Goten is angry that Trunks cheated but he says that they are even because they both cheated. Trunks is given special chance to face Mr. Satan who tries to ask the boy to treat it as a joke, but Trunks defeats him with his "lightest" punch, which sends him out of the arena and pains his cheek. Bored with the Junior Division, Trunks convinces Goten to enter the Adult Division by disguising themselves as the Mighty Mask. Goku who and the Z Fighters meet an unusual pair of beings who go by the names Shin and Kibito, who tell Goku they have heard of him. They easily make it to the main tournament matches which are as follows: *1. Krillin versus Pintar *2. Piccolo (under the alias " Ma Junior") versus the Supreme Kai (under the alias "Shin") *3. Videl versus Spopovich *4. Gohan versus Kibito *5. Mr. Satan versus Android 18 *6. Goku versus Vegeta *7. "Mighty Mask" versus Killa *8. Jewel versus Yamu Vegeta is excited at being matched with Goku, who is equally interested. Krillin comes out victorious from his match with Pintar. Piccolo is matched against the mysterious Shin who reveals his true identity. Seemingly terrified, Piccolo withdraws from the match, telling Goku and the others that he believes Shin is actually the Supreme Kai, which shocks everyone because the Supreme Kai was thought to be a myth. Videl steps up to fight the muscle bound Spopovich next who brutally beats her, nearly to death. Gohan helps take her to the hospital, much to Mr. Satan's dismay when he finds that he is Videl's "boyfriend", and gives her a Senzu Bean to heal her. Gohan then steps into the ring against Kibito who demands that he transform into a Super Saiyan. Although reluctant because it will draw attention to himself, Gohan agrees and then informs him that he will rather "take it to the next level" and turns into a Super Saiyan 2. Upon doing this, Gohan is assaulted by Spopovich and Yamu, who proceed to drain his energy and then fly off. Shin finally reveals himself as a Supreme Kai (although he is now the only Supreme Kai due to the deaths of all the others) and tells them of the wizard Babidi's plan to resurrect the evil Majin Buu, who is supposedly the most powerful being in the universe. Yamu and Spopovich were two of his minions and in order to restore Majin Buu they must collect large amounts of energy. Supreme Kai intended to give them just that so that they would lead him to Babidi's spaceship, which is obviously hidden somewhere out of sight. Kibito heals Gohan and they (along with Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, Supreme Kai, Krillin, and Videl) fly off after Yamu and Spopovich in order to locate Babidi's ship. Characters DVDs FUNimation's World Tournament Saga *World Tournament - Junior Divison (195-197) *World Tournament - The Draw (198-200) *World Tournament - Black Out (201-204) FUNimation's Dragon Ball Z Remastered Season Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Seven Remastered Box Set (195-219; only episodes 210-219 are part of the World Tournament Saga) Manga counterparts *Dragon Ball Vol. 36: The New Generation, chapter 432 (Dragon Ball Z Vol. 20, chapter 238) *Dragon Ball Vol. 37: Tournament of the Heavens, chapters 433-445 (Dragon Ball Z Vol. 21, chapters 239-251) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut version (10 episodes) *210. The World Tournament *211. Trunks vs. Goten *212. Best of the Boys *213. Big Trouble, Little Trunks *214. Who Will Fight Who? *215. Forfeit of Piccolo *216. A Dark and Secret Power *217. Videl is Crushed *218. Identities Revealed *219. Energy Drain Edited version (10 episodes) *195. The World Tournament *196. Trunks vs. Goten *197. Best of the Boys *198. Big Trouble, Little Trunks *199. Who Will Fight Who? *200. Forfeit of Piccolo *201. A Dark and Secret Power *202. Videl is Crushed *203. Identities Revealed *204. Energy Drain Dragon Ball Z Kai (5 episodes) *103. Everyone is Shocked! Goten and Trunks' Super Battle!! *104. A Troubling Premonition! The Appearance of a Mysterious Warrior!! *105. What's the Matter, Piccolo?! An Unexpected Conclusion to the First Round *106. Videl, Worn Ragged Gohan's Anger at its Limits!! *107. A Slithering Conspiracy!! Secrets of the Terrible Majin Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas